


The Art Major

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith Kogane arrives to the University of Buffalo.  He's across the country from his Texas home with Shiro, and he's hoping to make some friends in the mean time.  He meets Pidge, who introduces him to Lance, and they immediately hit it off over text.  They soon meet in person and hit it off as well.





	The Art Major

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hi, I suck at writing, so here ya go. I'm also @keef.kogane and @yourlocalnerdie on Instagram, so hit me up.

Keith's P.O.V.

I was quick to learn that there's a whole lot of trouble around these parts. Around this college campus, I mean. I got here last night only to find that my R.A. was _very_ touchy-feely. He literally almost put his hands in my pants, and that alarmed me beyond belief. Sure, the brochures never talked about the college's percentage of safety, but they have a really good art program. I guess I can learn to ignore it until I get my diploma.

Anyways, it's time for me to get out of bed and stop thinking about these things. I'm across the country in New York, so there's no turning back. My feet hit the cold wood of the floor, and it makes me jolt. If I wasn't awake already, I definitely was now. The temperatures around here definitely don't compare to the hot ones of Texas. Thankfully, I have red, fuzzy slippers right by my beside that I slip on.

My piercing alarm on my phone finally goes off, it saying that it's 7 am and time for class. My first class is graphic design. I'm assuming that a lot of tech nerds are going to be there, so this won't be a lot of fun. I'm more of a traditional artist, but I signed up for this class just to see if I can even do digital art. Well, I might as well prepare myself for it and bring my required laptop.

I grab my shoulder bag, and then I stuff my older laptop in it. It's not the best kind, it's a DELL brand, but that won't stop me from using it. College kids like me don't have a lot of money, even if I did work over the summer. Besides that, I get my ass out of my dorm room that I suspiciously don't share with anyone as of right now, and I staft walking to the nearby building where the class is held. It's conveniently called the 'Tech Building', and it has a neon sign in front of it saying just that, so it's easy to find my way there.

The class starts at 7:30 in the morning when no one wants to wake up, so thankfully I'm there about 10 minutes early. I slide into a back row seat by this person that's working furiously on their laptop. They look like they don't want to be bothered, so I just sit two seats away from them quietly. Their bag is in the seat beside them, so I set mine there next to theirs closer to my seat. I open my laptop and look to the large screen up ahead, and it says to go to a certain website, so I do.

They're surprisingly the first one to talk out of the two of us as they turn to me quizzically. "So, you're new around here, aren't you?" they ask, and I nod a bit embarrassed. They grin, and offer a hand. "The name's Pidge. You?" I hesitate taking their hand before just shaking it gently, not really familiar with handshakes. "Keith." I say the word as if it's foreign in my mouth as my tongue feels tied. This is normal for me with my stubborn anxiety, so I just roll with it at this point.

"Let me guess, Keith Kogane?" they ask, letting go of my hand with a soft smile on their face. I furrow my brows slightly, confused and a bit alarmed. "How did you kn-know...?" I stammer out, not sure if I should trust someone who knows my name already. They laugh a bit and grin again. "Don't worry, I know everyone in the school the day they arrive. Look." they say in almost a comforting way, but I didn't feel any better because of it. I watch them pull up the school's website on their screen, and then they go to an administrative page. It has everyone's names on it, including their pictures on their college campus ID. They scroll down to my name, it being in the format of 'Kogane, Keith', and we see that my picture isn't there. They click on my name, and all of my information is there, right down to my last physical from the doctor.

"Wow." I blurt out, absolutely amazed with how they can do this. I'm still a bit wary about them, but it's always to have someone with information on your side. They look up to me and grin, chuckling. "You wanna take a look? Maybe look at some faces and see if any are familiar? Or, if any are attractive?" they say, the last part a bit teasing. A nervous swallow goes down my throat when they say that, but I take the laptop that they offer to me and set mine on my bag.

Soon enough, I'm scrolling down through hundreds of pictures. None really strike me as familiar, or... attractive, but I keep looking. I stop scrolling once I see one boy's face, and I look to his name. _Lance McClain_. He has a stunning smile in his picture, unlike most of the dreary or not ready faces in the other ones. He looks like he could brighten up any room just with his smile and his personality, and that makes me kind of jealous. Pidge looks over and grins wider; I can see it out of the corner of my eye. I turn to her with a flushed face, kind of embarrassed that I stopped on such a boy. "Lance, hm? Didn't think he'd be your type." they say, teasing me still.

I scoff and look back to the screen, clicking his name and his information popping up. Now, I'm not a creep, so I'm not going to look at all of his information, but I do look at his general info. He's from Cuba, and I almost instantly memorize his birthday. For no particular reason. Pidge sees this and smirks, looking up to me. "You wanna meet him?" they ask, and I whip my head towards them. "...Yes?" I respond uneasily. "I-Is that bad?"

They laugh again and wave it off. "Nah, it isn't bad." they say, giving me a sense of relief. "He's one of my good friends, so I'm not going to let you immediately hook up with him." My face flushes redder from that, starting to protest, but cut off as they continue. "Though, he might like that, knowing his dirty ass. Just don't do it. He needs someone stable in his life, not another hook-up." They say that last part bitterly, but they continue anyways. "The last one lead him on a bit longer, and then she crushed him. Completely crushed him. That's why I hate girls sometimes, because they always want to secretly backstab you. Boys, they're more open about stabbing you. You know when they'll attack, but girls, man, they're unpredictable. That's why Lance needs a man in his life." They look over to me with a gleam in their eye. "Someone to mellow him out, like you. I already know a bit of your personality from your information and just from talking to you, so I know you aren't as strong of a personality as he is. He's something, alright."

I'm speechless after this long drawl about a boy I just saw on a computer screen, but thankfully class starts as soon as they're done. I give the laptop back to Pidge and pick up my own, frazzled about Lance now. The things that they said about him, they're sticking to my mind. He's dirty, he's a strong personality, and he's been broken before. I'm dirty, a mellow personality, and I've been broken plenty of times, so maybe we aren't too different. I'll be the judge of that when I meet him, of course.

Speaking of that, Pidge never told me when that could happen. I whip out a piece of lined paper and a pen before writing a question down on it. _When can I meet Lance? He intrigues me._ Really classy Keith, writing notes to a classmate like you're in middle school again. I pass it to them nonetheless, waiting for their reply. They look to me with a smile before pulling out a green pen of their own to counter my red one. _How does tomorrow night sound? We're having a game off if you're interested. It'll be me, Lance, Hunk, and now you, so it shouldn't rile up your anxiety too bad. The game we chose is Mario Kart since Hunk just got Mario Kart 8 for his Wii U._ They pass the note back to me, and I nod before writing again. _Where will this be? I'm assuming Hunk's dorm? Except I have no idea where that is._ Pidge writes down the whereabouts on the campus we'll meet at before passing it back to me and facing the instructor.

I shove the note in my pocket so I don't forget, and I also turn to the instructor. We're about 5 minutes into the 2 hour class, so I hurriedly start what we're doing so I don't lose track. Today we're learning about how to find cheap programs to use. This bores me, so I mostly zone out, but I do keep a few notes here and there.

_*****time skip to after the class***** _

Soon enough, the class ends (thankfully), and I'm able to escape boredom. I say goodbye to Pidge and that I'll see them tomorrow before heading back to my dorm. It's about 9:30 now, so I can get a coffee or something at the local coffee shop. That is, if my legs would take me there fast enough.

Instead of worrying about my increasing hunger, I enjoy my surroundings as I walk. It's rare for me to do this, but it's nice with the simple breeze flowing against my skin. I can appreciate the trees, the endless amount of trees, that surround the area. There's some people throwing around a football, and I'd be inclined to ask to join if I wasn't so anxious around strangers. I have time anyway with my next class being at noon.

I feel a vibration in my left pocket, and that leaves me puzzled about who could be texting me right now. Maybe Shiro was texting me before work since the timezones are different, but I'm pretty sure his new job is in the afternoon. I whip out my phone anyways, seeing an unknown 716 area code number (this area's area code) as the culprit. I see the text, being reassured.

716 Number: _Hi, it's Pidge. I just wanted to keep in contact with you since now we're friends. Only friends get invited to game night, so get used to it, pal._

Me: _Alright, that's fine. I'll add you as my contact._

I add them as a contact soon after sending that message, not wanting to be proven a promise breaker.

Pidge: _Do you want me to give you Lance's and Hunk's numbers? I can add you to our group chat probably._

Me: _Really? I'm considered enough of a friend for that?_

Pidge: _Pff, I know you wouldn't try and backstab me on this decision as of yet. You're too kind. So yes, I consider you enough of a friend for that until proven unworthy._

Me: _...that's one way to put it lol_

Soon I feel another vibration in my hand, and I see the notification of a group chat. It's called 'dirty meme fuckers'. I'm down with that.

Pidge: _Okay, I just added this guy from my graphic design class. He's an art major, and his name is Keith. You can register his number into your phone if you want._

Pidge then proceeds to text me Lance's and Hunk's numbers in the private chat we have. I add them to my contacts quickly so I know who's talking.

Lance: _LOL, an art major? Niiiice_

Hunk: _I know what you're thinking, and the answer is probably no._

Lance: _Whatttt? I'd love to be one of the nude models for that one art class. You know, the typical art student having to draw someone naked for their project? It's a perfect idea!_

Me: _That depends on if you look good or not_

Pidge: _yuck. I wouldn't wanna see that shit_

Lance: _:( you're no fun pidgeon_

This makes me laugh out loud as I'm walking and texting at the same time. It's kind of hard to do both at once since you need your eyes for both, but I'm managing alright. I'm almost to the coffee shop anyways.

Me: _ouch_

Hunk: _OHHHHH! DO YOU NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN, LANCE??_

Lance: _Pff, that wasn't even a burn. I know that me and little lance look good ;)_

I scoff from this text message and open the door to the coffee shop, going over to the counter. I look at the menu as my phone buzzes in my hand, it obviously being the reactions to 'little lance'. I bet he isn't even that little, but that's just my unshared opinion.

Hunk: _lance wtf that's gross_

Pidge: _I wanna die™_

I laugh internally from this as I move up in line, my turn being next. "Hello! What would you like to order??" the cheery girl at the counter asks, and I smile awkwardly back at her. "Hi, can I get a medium coffee with 2 sugars and 2 creams, and a bagel with cream cheese please?" I reply, trying not to seem shy and/or awkward.

Lance: _hey! I bet anyone in their right mind would like little lance_

I look back down at my phone as I wait, scoffing a bit from this.

Pidge: _I bet a certain mullet would~_

Lance: _who has a mullet??? the new guy???_

Me: _hey hey, don't shame my mullet. It's a texas fashion statement, mmkay?_

Hunk: _I love how this guy isn't even fazed by talk of lance's dick I'm LOLing_

Lance: _you're from texas??? pidge, did you know this_

Pidge: _...maybe_

My order's done as they set a bag and a coffee down in front of me and ask for the money, in which I pull out my credit card. I know I should have about $500 on there, and this $5 shouldn't mean much. I thank the girl once I purchase my food, and I go over to a table to sit.

Me: _so what if I'm fron texas?? It's not like I'm a cowboy lol_

Lance: _awww, that's no fun :(_

Hunk: _dude, you can't just stereotype a guy based on where he lives. You of all people should know this_

Me: _why? Where's he from? Or is that private?_

Lance: _nah lol, I'm from Cuba. And yes, I have a huge family._

I sip on my coffee and continue texting, this being quite enjoyable compared to life down in Texas anyway. I actually have friends now, and I can't wait for tomorrow night. I'm going to wreck some havoc in Mario Kart.


End file.
